


Hurt/Comfort Prompt Challenge

by lechaton17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Loneliness, Loss, Memories, Protective Keith (Voltron), hurt/comfort prompt challenge, prompts, tags will be updated as prompts come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechaton17/pseuds/lechaton17
Summary: Hurt/Comfort prompt challengeNew prompt challenge idea that my lovely friend @Callaeidae3 and I have come up with!Request your own fic prompt by choosing a character + Hurt + comfort! See first chapter for more details! (PROMPTS CLOSED as of 11/8)First prompt: Keith/Shiro-injury/comfort after injurySecond Prompt: Keith/Shiro-capture/falling asleep on shoulderThird Prompt: Keith/Shiro-loneliness/hugsFourth prompt: Keith/Shiro illness/carriedFifth prompt: Keith/Matt overworking/kind wordsSixth prompt: Krolia/Sam Loss/kind wordsSeventh Prompt: Pidge/Krolia loneliness/shoulder to cry onEighth prompt: Keith/Krolia Illness/comfortNinth Prompt: Keith/Hunk/Pidge Capture/Carry/Shoulder to cry onTenth prompt: Keith/Lance panic/shoulder to cry on/kind wordsEleventh prompt: Keith/Shiro Injury/comfort after injury





	1. Challenge Info

**NOTE: As of 11/8 I am closing prompts. I may reopen at a later date :) !**

Hello friends! The lovely @Callaeidae3 and I have come up with a fun new prompt idea for those of you who, like us, love some good hurt/comfort fics :D 

Here are the rules: You can request, by commenting on this first chapter, a fic by choosing:

1\. Hurt 2. Comfort and 3. At least 2 characters from the following lists! 

**Hurt list:**

1\. Abandonment

2\. Nightmares

3\. fear

4\. doubting oneself

5\. failure

6\. sickness

7\. injury

8\. overworking oneself

9\. loss

10\. loneliness

11\. panic

12\. memories

13\. Guilt/self blame

14\. capture

15\. misinterpretation

** Comfort list: **

1\. Blanket

2\. Massage

3\. Someone to talk to

4\. Music

5\. Hugs

6\. Kind words

7\. Watching someone's back

8\. Standing up for someone

9\. Someone to lean on

10\. A shoulder to cry on

11\. Cooking/Baking

12\. Falling asleep on someone's shoulder

13\. Words of reassurance

14\. Comfort after injury

15\. Carried

**And choose 2 characters! (or more, if you want!**

Keith

Shiro

Lance

Allura

Pidge

Hunk

Krolia

Romelle

Coran

Veronica

Matt

Sam

**Example would be:**

Hurt: loneliness Comfort: hugs Characters: Keith and Shiro

Some more notes:

-This will be an on-going challenge, so you can request any time as long as I'm still taking requests. 

\- Please understand if I happen to get a few different requests, or if you request multiple fics, they may take a couple days to be posted. I usually try to post pretty quickly, but if someone requests 5 different fics that will obviously take a bit of time xD 

-I do not write any kind of smut at all, so please don't ask me to add anything like that. 

-Personally, the only ships I usually write or have written are Sheith and Allurance. I plan on most of these being purely platonic. They are not long multi chapter fics anyway, so xD I don't mind writing any of the characters listed in any combination, but just don't expect too much romantic love here. 

-If you have an specific requests, like a setting for instance, or a situation, just let me know. (ex: if you want to do injury+ comfort after injury, and really want someone to break their leg on an alien planet, let me know xD)

-NOTE: if you want me to write a character I have not listed above, you can still run it by me and I will think about it. If a character isn’t added above it’s because I don’t write the characters normally and don’t feel much of a connection with them-something I generally need when writing.

I'm super excited for this challenge! I'm really curious to see what kind of prompts you guys give me to write about. Word lengths will probably vary depending on each prompt. For the last prompt challenge I did, the prompts were roughly from 500 to 2,000 words.) 

If I think of anything else to add, I will! Tags will be updated as the chapters come out, since I don't know what I'll be writing until you request :D 

I look forward to hearing from you! 

 


	2. prompt one: Keith/Shiro (for Callaeidae3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first prompt request! Keith breaks his leg on an alien planet and must be carried back to the lions by Shiro :')
> 
> For Calleidae3 <3

Keith walks silently next to Shiro, both of them on alert. 

Keith's never been to this planet before, so far he doesn't like it. Coran was splitting up the team and visiting different planets in hoping to find more allies. Coran wasn't even sure if this planet was still inhabited or not after all these years. Apparently, this planet had once been a friendly one. But so far, it looked abandoned. Keith and Shiro had been walking along for several minutes already, and there had been no sign of life that they could find, aside from the vegetation. There were plenty of trees and plants everywhere, all brightly colored and vibrant, but it was silent. It creeped Keith out. 

"I think we should try splitting up for a bit," Shiro said, stopping. "We can try to cover more ground and see if we can find anything. Keep your comm open so we can communicate. I really doubt that we are going to find anything here at this point, but we need to stay aware."

Keith wasn't sure if this planet was worth it; he also really didn't feel like exploring it. But he couldn't tell Shiro that. He wasn't even sure why he was so unnerved by this place; it wasn't like they hadn't seen abandoned planets before. Perhaps it was the brightness of the plants and trees in combination with the silence that just made it too weird. 

"All right," he said at last. He had to at least do what they'd come here to do; then they could leave and he'd never have to come back. "I go this way, you that way?" he suggested, pointing behind them both. "Meet back here and head back in twenty dobaches if we don't find anything?"

"Sounds good," Shiro said with a small smile. "Keep communications going, even if it's just to tell me you see nothing. I'll do the same."

Keith nodded. He turned around and walked away from Shiro, ready to get this over with. He heard Shiro walk the opposite way behind him. He listened to Shiro's footsteps as long as he could; even the smallest noise was loud in the silence. It wasn't until he could no longer hear Shiro that Keith started to feel a bit uncomfortable. But he pushed his uneasiness out of his mind the best he could. They were on a mission after all, and there was no time to be worrying over something stupid like being afraid of nothing. 

He walked along, looking for signs of anything- even that the Galra had been there- and there was nothing. Keith had to wonder what had happened to the previous inhabitants of the planet. Had the Galra came and just took them away? Had they up and left? Just died out? It had been ten thousand years- anything could have happened since Coran last knew of this place.

"Anything?" Shiro said through the comm.

Keith sighed. "No," he said. "You?"

"Nothing," Shiro said. "I'll check back in a couple dobaches."

Silence again. Keith could have found a reason to try and talk to Shiro, but he also didn't want to be a distraction. Twenty dobaches was starting to feel like a long time. Keith was starting to get a bit paranoid, feeling almost like he was being watched. But there was no noise, no movement- just nothing. Keith had always believed he liked the silence. But now he realized that wasn't true. He liked Earth silence. He liked the kind of silence where he could hear the wind blowing the trees, the birds chirping, insects humming. That was a good silence. This total and absolute silence was not at all relaxing. It was rather suffocating.

Keith took another step forward, when suddenly his leg was stuck. He looked down and realized there was a vine wrapped around his foot.

He barely had time to register what he saw before he was flying through the air. He yelled as the vine practically flung him like he was nothing. He connected with a tree trunk and fell to the ground, landing weirdly on his right leg. There was a sickening crack and Keith collapsed on the ground.

"Keith?!?" Shiro's voice was alarmed in the comm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Keith gritted his teeth, holding his bayard out in front of him. He was a little dazed, but he knew that there was danger present. He blinked, trying to clear his head. He needed to move. He needed to get out. He needed to respond to Shiro. He tried to pull himself up. That's when the pain hit him. His right leg flared, his own weight unbearable, and Keith cried out again, falling back to the ground. 

"Keith!" Shiro was still trying to get him to respond. "I'm headed your way. Are you hurt?"

"I...I think my leg is broken," Keith managed to say, trying to bite back the pain. The world around him was quiet, too quiet. He hadn't even heard the vine, but he knew he had seen it. He looked around wildly, trying to understand what plant had decided to toss him around so he could warn Shiro, but there were too many. There were vines everywhere, and his brain was muddled by his own anxiety and the pain in his leg. 

"Where are you? What happened?" Shiro asked. He was talking more calmly now, perhaps to try and calm Keith. Keith took a deep breath and tried to think. 

"I'm off the path I was following," he said. "There was...a vine wrapped itself around my ankle...and it threw me." Keith couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. It was like something out of an old cartoon he used to watch with his dad when he was little. 

"A vine?" Shiro repeated. 

"It didn't even make a noise," Keith continued. "Just keep an eye out. It was dark green, almost black." He wasn't sure how helpful that was, with as many vines were hanging from trees all around them. 

"Leave it to Coran to send us to a planet where the trees attack us," Shiro muttered, and Keith grinned despite the pain. "Just hang in there, I'm coming. Can you hear me at all?"

Keith listened hard- and he realized he did. "Yes," he said, feeling relief flood him. He wanted to make some sort of noise, but he also didn't want to touch anything. He didn't trust anything a round him at the moment. He turned his comm off and decided just to yell instead. "Shiro!" he called. 

Shiro appeared a few yards away, a few yards up. Keith hadn't realized how far he had really gone. 

A vine suddenly sprang to life, going after Shiro this time. Keith yelled out, and Shiro was able to catch it, already on guard. He knocked it away with his arm, sliding down the drop off and running towards Keith. Keith instantly felt a bit calmer now that Shiro was there. Sure, the plants were trying to kill them and he felt like he was going to pass out, but at least Shiro was there, and they would soon be far away from this stupid planet. 

"Keith," Shiro said, crouching next to him. "What leg is it?" 

"The right one," Keith said, keeping an eye on their surroundings. 

"You can't put any pressure on it at all?" Shiro asked. Keith bit his lip, and again felt a bit embarrassed. He wanted to be able to get up and walk. He didn't want Shiro to have to carry him out of here. He braced himself, and tried to stand up again. The pain was too much, and he couldn't help but cry out, falling right into Shiro's waiting arms. Keith whimpered, clinging to Shiro, his whole body shaking. 

"Okay, okay, no walking," Shiro said, holding Keith close to him, his voice betraying his emotion just a bit. "Deep breaths, okay? I know it hurts. I can't try to stabilize it here without supplies. And I really don't want to hang around here anyway with the plants attacking out of no where. I'm going to have to carry you back to Black if we want to get out of here quickly."

Keith hated the idea of Shiro having to carry him. He didn't want to appear so weak, especially to Shiro. But he also really wanted out of there, and his leg was throbbing, and he also really kind of wanted the comfort that Shiro's arms provided him. He looked up at Shiro, and saw worry in his eyes. He seemed relaxed and grounded, despite the fact that a vine had just tried to kill them both, but there was worry in his eyes he couldn't hide. He wanted to get out of here as much as Keith did. Keith just nodded. 

Shiro didn't waste any time. He scooped Keith up into his arms like he was princess or something. Keith was distracted from the embarrassment of being princess-carried by Shiro thanks to the pain in his leg. He groaned, gripping Shiro's arm tightly. 

"I'm sorry," Shiro said softly. "I promise I'll get us back as quick as I can. You're gonna be just fine."

Keith closed his eyes, the movement around him as Shiro ran making him feel a bit nauseous. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on taking even breaths in and out, hoping that no more trees or bushes or vines tried to get into their way. 

"Coran." Shiro was speaking into his comm. "Keith and I are heading back. We weren't able to find anything on this planet, aside from some vines that decided to attack us. Keith's leg has been injured, and we will need a cryopod when we get back."

Keith never felt so excited at the idea of a cryopod. He was useless like this. He needed his legs if he wanted to be of use to anybody, especially Voltron. And Keith hated feeling useless even more than he hated the agony in his leg. 

When Keith finally opened his eyes again, the Black Lion was in view. The relief made breathing a little easier. If anything else had tried attacking them on the way there, Keith hadn't noticed it. He finally felt safe again once they were back inside Black; the presence of the Lion helped calm him. He was back where he felt safe and in control, and he had Shiro there with him, the one person he trusted more than any other. Shiro let him down once they were in the cockpit, moving gently as he ease Keith to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked him.

Keith's leg was still throbbing, and his stomach was churning. But he just nodded, even offering Shiro a grin. "I'll be okay."

Shiro nodded. He moved to stand up, and Keith grabbed Shiro's arm. "Hey Shiro?" he said. "Thank you for saving me from the killer vine."

Shiro chuckled. "Anytime."

 

 

 


	3. prompt 2: Shiro/Keith (1) for TokiNoKusabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured Shiro and falling asleep on Keith's shoulder (words of assurance as well!) the first prompt for TokiNoKusabi <3 
> 
> Takes place in Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! I had a bit of trouble getting this one going aha ^^ ; <3 I was going to form up some new captured Shiro story, but decided just to go back to season 1 instead <3

Keith couldn't sleep. 

They had each been given their own rooms by Allura and Coran. This was the first time since Shiro came crashing down in the desert that Keith really had a chance to rest, or think or do much of anything. He was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to get a few good hours of sleep. But his mind was not having it. There was just too much going on. He was in a castle how many miles from home? Shiro was alive? And just like that, they were suddenly a part of some gigantic space robot, and in charge of saving the entire universe from some evil alien race?

It was a lot. When Keith had been alone in the desert, trying to understand some old cave drawings and the weird pull they had over him, he never imagined that this is where it would lead him. He had dreamed of finding somewhere he belonged, and doing something that mattered. He had dreamed that Shiro really was alive, out there somewhere. But he just never really pictured it quite like this, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. 

But at least he had something, now. Something to fight for. 

Unable to get comfortable, Keith got up out of his bed. There was a still a lot of the castle he hadn't explored, so he decided a late night stroll would be a good idea. Perhaps his brain would finally quiet down a bit. He slipped out of his room into the empty, quiet hallway. The others must all be fast asleep by now. Keith was a bit envious. He wasn't sure how they were sleeping with the amount of crazy things they had encountered in such a short period of time. 

Keith walked along the hallway, hoping he didn't end up somewhere unfamiliar and get lost. There was no way Lance would ever let him live it down if he got lost in the middle of the night. 

Quite suddenly, the door on his right opened and Shiro came barreling out, crashing right into him. Keith caught himself on the wall behind him, and Shiro was able to catch himself as well. It took a second for Keith to recollect himself; he had not been expecting anyone to rush out at him, and his heart was racing. Shiro seemed almost confused as he looked at Keith, and his eyes were wide. Keith could tell that Shiro was upset, frightened even. He was covered in sweat and looked pale as a ghost. 

"Shiro?" Keith said uncertainly, taking a step towards him. Shiro pushed himself further against the wall behind him, gasping for breath. Keith paused. He wasn't quite sure of what to do or say. Shiro had always been the picture of calm and collected. He had never even gotten angry or upset with Keith, even when he did stupid things. This Shiro was not the Shiro he had known before Kerberos. This Shiro looked broken and afraid, and it both frightened Keith and hurt him, like a knife in his heart. 

"Shiro," he said again, trying to sound calm. "It's me, Keith. You're okay."

Shiro just looked at him for several moments, struggling to calm his breathing. They just stood there, looking at each other in the hallway . Finally, Shiro seemed to understand what he was saying. Some of the tenseness left his body, his shoulders sagging a bit, like energy being drained out of him. The fear was replaced by something else...almost like Shiro was ashamed. 

"Keith," Shiro said, looking down at his feet, his breathing still uneven. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't...." Shiro sighed heavily, straightening up. He tried to smile. He was trying to pretend like he hadn't been a complete mess two seconds earlier. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm...." Keith still wasn't sure of what to say. He couldn't just ignore what he just saw. "I couldn't sleep," he told Shiro. "Are...are you alright?"

Shiro flashed the fake smile again. "I'm fine. I just...I'm fine."

Keith reached out, hesitating for a second, and placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder. He didn't pull away, but he did tense up slightly. "Shiro...you're not fine."

"You don't have to worry about me," Shiro said, looking down again. 

Keith gripped Shiro's shoulder a little tighter. "I worried about you for a year, Shiro. I didn't know if you were alive. You can't expect me to just stop worrying about you now."

Shiro looked up at him. Keith tried to smile in an assuring way. He wasn't the best as comforting people, but he wanted to try. "I want to help," he told Shiro. "You don't have to pretend."

Shiro was quiet, studying Keith's face. Keith waited patiently, not wanting to push him. At last, Shiro sighed. "Can we sit somewhere? Not- not in the room."

Keith frowned, unsure of why Shiro didn't want to be in his room. Shiro seemed to guess what he was thinking, and said, "I need more open space around me."

Keith didn't say anything, and just nodded. He let Shiro lead the way, so he could find a place where he was most comfortable. They ended up sitting in the lounge area. It was quiet, and the couches were pretty comfy. Keith sat next to Shiro, and stayed silent, waiting for Shiro to collect his thoughts. Shiro had relaxed quite a bit from when he had first ran into Keith in the hallway, but he was still a little tense, and he had a hard time looking Keith in the eye. 

"I don't remember much, still," Shiro said, looking down at his hands. His prosthetic arm made a fist. "Just flashes. Broken memories. Words, and faces and colors. But what I remember most is what I _felt_. I was...I was trapped. I knew I was trapped. I just wanted to get free." He shook his head. "I woke up in my room here and I couldn't remember where I was. And I was back there, just like that. Trapped and afraid." He laughed without humor. "And now I'm supposed to be a leader to you and the others. I'm the one you all need to rely on. But I can't even rely on myself. I can't even remember....I don't even know who I am anymore."

He sighed heavily. Keith couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He was one of the ones who had been looking to Shiro to take charge. Shiro had always been that person for him. He'd supported Keith, given him advice, and always knew what to do. He had never waivered. Shiro had always just been that picture of reliability to Keith. But things were different, now. Shiro was human. He wasn't perfect. He had been taken by aliens and forced to do god knows what for a year. His arm was gone, replaced by some weird machine. Who knows what else had happened to him during that time. Keith didn't even want to think about it. 

He felt a strange emotion erupt inside of him, something he'd never really felt before. He wanted to _protect_ Shiro. Shiro had protected him for so long. He wouldn't be where we has today if it hadn't been for Shiro's support and friendship. And now, Keith felt that it was his time to return the favor. 

Keith put his arms around Shiro and pulled him into a hug. Shiro seemed to be surprised by the gesture, just sitting still in Keith's arms for a moment. But he relaxed, a small smile on his face, and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder. 

"I know who you are," Keith told him. "You're Shiro, and you are my best friend. My family. I can't change what happened. I wish I could, but I can't. But Shiro you...you saved me. The only reason I'm sitting here today is because of you. So I'll do whatever you need me to. If you need to talk, I'm here. If you...if you just need someone to hang out with, I'm here. I promise that I'll protect you, the way you protected me."

"Hm." Shiro closed his eyes. "When you say that, I believe you."

Keith smiled. "Good, because it's true. I mean it, Shiro. I promise."

They sat there quietly for a long time, taking comfort in each other's presence. Keith had wanted Shiro back for so long, and Shiro had just wanted to feel safe. They had always found comfort in each other. Shiro was Keith's family, now. He had him back, and he never wanted to lose him, again. 

"Hey, Shiro?" Keith whispered, but Shiro didn't respond. Keith realized he had fallen back asleep. Keith smiled, and sat there as quietly and as still as he could. He wanted Shiro to get his rest. 

And Keith's mind didn't feel so overwhelmed, anymore. 

 

 

 


	4. prompt 3: Shiro/Keith (2) for TokiNoKusabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness post astral plane Shiro and hugs from Keith :D 
> 
> 2nd prompt for TokiNoKusabi <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy <3

The rest of the team had filed out of the room, leaving Keith and Shiro alone. There hadn't been many pillows or blankets in the Black Lion, as they hadn't really been equipped for long voyages. Keith had done the best he could to make Shiro comfortable. He fluffed up the pillows a bit, and the blankets weren't exactly the softest, but it was better than nothing. He could tell Shiro appreciated it, and was tired enough that he probably didn't even really care how soft the blankets were.

"Maybe the others can find something better in one of the other Lions," Keith sighed.

Shiro propped the pillows up with Keith's help and leaned back into them. "This is fine," he told Keith with a grateful smile. "You all are going to need to be comfortable as well. I'll be fine like this, trust me."

Keith smiled and nodded. He was still trying to get used to this Shiro, his white hair and missing arm. Shiro had been through so much since Keith had first met him. He looked completely different, and had survived the impossible. But Keith found a little comfort in the fact that the Shiro he knew was still in there. He could see it in hs eyes, and his smile.

"Well, we'll probably be here for a little while longer," Keith said. "I'm not sure how long it will take the Lions to get powered back up." It was weird to think, that after all this time, they were going home. Keith really hadn't left anything behind on Earth, except a shack in the middle of the desert. But he did miss it. He missed having a place to call home, and old comforts like the sound of the rain, or the birds in the morning. He was looking forward to those little pleasures again.

Keith and Shiro just looked at one another for a few moments. Keith could feel the heaviness of what had actually happened finally starting to hit him. Fighting Shiro-clone Shiro-at the facility, almost losing him again, going to the astral plane, bringing Shiro back...so much had happened in a short time. They were going to have a lot to talk about and work through. Keith wasn't even sure how much Shiro had been aware of or remembered. He didn't want to ask him, either. He knew Shiro was still exhausted and needed rest more than anything. Keith was pretty exhausted himself, now that he actually had a moment to sit down and reflect on everything that had happened.

"Well," Keith announced, looking away from Shiro at last and standing up. "I'll...I should let you get your rest. I can tell you are exhausted."

"Wait-" Shiro grabbed Keith's hand quickly as he turned to walk away. Keith looked back, a bit startled. Shiro's grip was strong, despite his weakness from being in the cryopod. He looked almost embarrassed, but when he looked up and met Keith's eyes, Keith realized he looked afraid.

"I...." Shiro swallowed. "Can you stay here with me, for a while longer?"

The words tugged at Keith's heart. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Shiro relaxed a bit, but Keith kept hold of his hand.

"I'll stay as long as you need me too," Keith whispered.

Shiro looked down. "For so long...." He exhaled deeply. "For so long I was just...existing. Without anyone or anything. I was there, but I wasn't. I could see, but I couldn't do anything. Again, I was trapped. I couldn't reach you, or Lance or anyone. I thought...I thought I was going to be stuck there, alone. Forever." He looked back up at Keith, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "But you...you found me. You were able to find me and bring me back." 

Keith swallowed against the lump in his throat. He leaned over and pulled Shiro into his arms, hugging him tightly. It was a bit awkward for Shiro, only having one arm now, but he held onto Keith the best he could. 

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," Keith whispered. "If I had known...I'm sorry."

Shiro chuckled, sniffling a bit. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." 

Keith didn't want to let go of him, and Shiro didn't seem to want to let go, either. "I forgot what it felt like," Shiro said, so quietly Keith almost didn't hear him. "To be hugged by someone."

It was getting harder to control Keith's own tears now, but he fought them as hard as he could. He needed to be strong for Shiro, the way Shiro was always strong for him. "We can stay like this as long as you need."

"Hm." Shiro breathed deeply, as if relieved. "Thank you, Keith. Thank you."

"That's what family's for," Keith whispered back. 


	5. prompt 4: Keith/Shiro (3) for TokiNoKusabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick/fevered Keith being carried by Shiro (with added cuddles)
> 
> Third prompt for TokiNoKusabi! <3

Shiro couldn't pay attention during his meeting. He did his best to nod and at least pretend that he was understanding what everyone was talking about, but he was too distracted to actually take any of the information in. 

He was worried about Keith. 

Things were a lot different now that they were on Earth. For the longest time, it had just been the team out alone in space, fighting in the war against the Galra. But here on Earth, they were surrounded by people, and the war was not just their own anymore. It was a good thing, of course. But it also meant that their little team family didn't spend as much time together as they used to. They still had missions together, and they still made time to talk and hang out, but it just was different, now. Sometimes Shiro could go all day without seeing any of his Voltron team. 

Shiro was naturally a worrier, even if he always seemed calm and collected. He couldn't help but worry about his friends, especially after everything they had been through together. Keith was not an exception. Even though Keith liked to put a brave face on and act like nothing bothered him, Shiro could see through it easily. They had known each other long enough that Keith could say whatever he wanted and Shiro would know when he was lying. That's why Shiro felt so worried now, sitting in his meeting and checking the clock every two seconds. He had seen Keith in passing that morning, and he had looked unwell. Shiro had tried to stop and question him; Keith had dark circles under his eyes, was pale and was moving rather sluggishly. But of course, Keith being Keith, had said he was fine and told Shiro to get to work. 

So Shiro had let him be. After all, Keith was an adult, and he could take care of himself. 

Except, Keith was also Keith, and he was stubborn as hell. 

Shiro just wanted to check in on him again, and try to ease the worry in his heart. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his last meeting of the day ended, and he gathered his things and walked out with only a hurried goodbye. He tried sending a message to Keith, asking him where he was as he walked down the halls. No message came back. Keith was usually pretty quick to respond, especially to Shiro, so it only made his worry worse. By chance, Shiro saw Lance in the hall, walking with his sister. 

"Hey," Shiro said, and Lance stopped and grinned at him. 

"What's up, Shiro?" he asked. He looked Shiro up and down and frowned. "Is something that matter?"

"Uh-no," Shiro said, while thinking _hopefully not_. "I was just wondering if you had seen Keith anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah," Lance replied. "We were in the training sim for a bit earlier, but he was sort of off. He said he didn't get much sleep, so I told him to go take a nap. He's probably still in his room."

So Keith _was_ unwell. He wouldn't willingly leave training otherwise. "All right, I'll go check on him. Thank you, Lance."

Lance waved and Shiro went off towards Keith's room. He would have to scold him, for even attempting to train if he wasn't feeling well. Keith should know better by now. But Shiro knew that Keith was feeling a lot of pressure these days, being the leader of Voltron and now having all of Earth looking up to the paladins as their great defenders. His stay in the hospital a few weeks ago had set him back a bit physically, and he'd been working hard to get his body and mind back into good shape. These are all things that Shiro had observed rather than Keith having to say anything. Keith never complained or tried to talk about his troubles, after all. Shiro felt a little guilty that he hadn't tried to have a good talk with Keith before this. Hopefully he could tonight, though. Keith needed to be reminded every once and a while that he was doing good, and he didn't need to stress so much.

Shiro finally reached Keith's room. He knocked, waiting for an answer. There was none. Perhaps he was still asleep. Shro should probably just let him rest. They could always talk tomorrow. He knocked again, and said, "Keith, it's Shiro." Just in case.

Still no answer. Shiro was about to give up, when he heard what sounded almost like a moan from in Keith's room. It made him a little uneasy. "Keith?" he said through the door, but still Keith did not open. Shiro hated to intrude, but he also was worried enough to not care. He opened the door.

Keith was on the floor, curled up on his side. Shiro felt a jolt of shock, and bent down next to Keith on the floor. "Keith?" he asked worriedly. Keith looked to be in bad shape. He was covered in sweat and shivering slightly, his hair plastered to his face. The dark circles stood out even worse with how pale he was. Shiro placed his hand against Keith's forehead; he was burning up.

"Sh-Shiro," Keith managed to say, squinting at him as if he couldn't see. " 's that you?"

"It's me," Shiro answered, his heart racing in his chest. "What happened, Keith?"

Keith grinned at him. "Hoverbike."

Shiro frowned. "Hoverbike?" Surely he wasn't hover biking today?

Keith may have tried to laugh, but it just turned into a hacking cough. "H-hoverbike," he said again, his voice raspy. "We need to go hover b-biking."

Shiro couldn't believe this is what Keith was talking about right now. "Did you fall?" he asked Keith. "Do you remember what happened?"

Keith frowned, his eyelids drooping. "Nothing," he muttered. " 'm tired."

Okay, Keith was in no condition to give him a clear answer. He was clearly much sicker than Shiro had even imagined. He needed to get him to the infirmary. Shiro was worried about how high his fever might be. The fact that Keith didn't even seem aware was a bad sign. 

"Keith," Shiro said, hoping Keith could understand him. "I'm going to pick you up, since you aren't feeling well enough. Okay?"

Keith just let out some sort of moan, so Shiro took that as consent. Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms. Keith didn't seem to mind. He turned his head towards Shiro's chest, his body still trembling. Shiro hated to see him like this. It scared him. Keith had never really been one to get sick, especially this bad. Shiro moved quickly, ignoring the looks of others as he carried Keith down the hallway. All he cared about was getting Keith to the infirmary, and getting his fever down. 

* * *

 

Shiro still felt tense with worry even after the medical staff had gotten Keith into a bed, hooked up to an IV, cool cloth over his forehead. They had given him something to help get his fever down, so now they just had to wait and let him rest. Shiro felt guilty, like he had failed Keith somehow. He should have been paying better attention. He should have realized how bad Keith was feeling. He should have stopped him that morning and sent him straight to the infirmary when he realized Keith looked sick. 

Keith was in and out of consciousness for a while. Shiro sat by his side silently, waiting and hoping that the fever went down soon. He already told the medical staff that he wasn't going to leave Keith's side until he was sure that he was okay. Finally, after a few hours, Keith woke up again, more lucid this time, and a medic announced that his fever had gone down a bit, though it was still high. At least it was progress, and Shiro could breathe a little easier. 

"Shiro?" Keith said, his voice still hoarse. "Where- where are we?"

"The infirmary," Shiro told him, and Keith looked alarmed. "It's alright, though. They are taking care of you. You have a fever. Do you remember me finding you in your room?"

Keith frowned and shook his head, wincing slightly. "I don't...it's all a blur since I left the training sim," Keith said tiredly. 

Shiro couldn't help but grin. "You don't remember the hover bikes?"

Keith blinked. "Hoverbikes? We went hover biking?"

Shiro chuckled. "No, but you wanted to."

Keith flushed a bit. "Oh. Well." He coughed harshly, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes tightly. Shiro's heart was gripping with worry again. He hated seeing Keith so weak. 

"You okay?" Shiro asked once the coughing had passed. Keith just nodded, though Shiro knew he was anything but okay. His whole body was trembling again. Shiro wanted to help, but he knew all that they could do was wait for it to pass. So he did the only thing he could think of. He got up and climbed onto the bed with Keith. Keith looked alarmed, but didn't fight Shiro as Shiro pulled him into his arms. 

"Sh-Shiro," Keith stammered. "What if I get you sick?"

Shiro chuckled. "I don't think you will. But it's okay. Do you want me to leave?"

Keith rested his head on Shiro's chest. "No," he mumbled, closing his eyes. The trembling seemed to ease up a bit, and Keith relaxed. 

"Get some sleep," Shiro told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hey Shiro," Keith whispered, his eyes still closed. 

"Hm?" Shiro replied. 

"I do want to go hover biking with you."

Shiro smiled. "Once you are feeling better, that's the first thing we will do."

 


	6. prompt 5: Keith/Matt for CharacterCorner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is overworking himself and Matt has some kind words for him :D Takes place post season 7, at the Garrison. 
> 
> For CharacterCorner <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be read as a sequel to the previous chapter :D

If Matt was being honest, he loved being a big brother. 

He and Pidge had had their moments, of course. They had fought growing up, and they had messed around and played jokes on one another. They had also gotten into a fair amount of trouble together. But the thing that Matt had taken away from it all was how much he had enjoyed every second of it. When he saw his sister now, all grown up and a paladin of Voltron, he couldn't help but be super proud of her. 

But Matt was beginning to realize that it wasn't just Pidge that he felt that way about. Especially over these past few weeks at the Garrison, Matt was beginning to feel that same kind of pride for Pidge's friends, as well. Seeing them all together, the way that they worked and just seemed to understand one another- it was an awesome thing to witness. Matt was honored to be standing side by side with Voltron, working together to finally free the universe from it's ongoing war. 

Hanging out with Pidge meant that he ended up hanging out with the others, as well. Lance and Hunk were fun company. Matt found himself nervous around Allura, but he was getting more used to being around her. Shiro had been his friend for a long time, so it felt great to be able to spend some time with him again outside of the craziness of battle. He had known Keith before Kerberos as well, though mostly as the shadow of a kid that followed Shiro around. Keith had never opened up to Matt all that much. That hadn't really changed now, either. He was still pretty quiet, though Matt could see he definitely acted different around Pidge and the others. Keith had definitely come out of his shell a bit, though he was still guarded. 

Matt still couldn't forget Naxzela, either. It was another one of those things that they had never really talked about, given the time and the war and so many things happening. Even though he and Keith hadn't had that much time to bond, Matt couldn't help but worry about the kid, the same way he worried about Pidge. 

That was why when he saw Keith, sitting alone with his knees drawn up to his chest one evening in an empty hallway, Matt had to stop and check on him. 

"Hey, Keith," Matt said awkwardly, startling Keith. He looked up quickly, though he relaxed a bit when he recognized Matt. 

"Hey," Keith replied, rather quietly, looking away from him, staring at a spot on his knees. 

He knew that Keith hadn't had the easiest time since they had arrived back on Earth. He'd been in the hospital when Matt had arrived, and it had taken him time to get back on his feet. And then again a week or so ago, Keith had gotten sick. Pidge told Matt she'd been worried, because Keith didn't know how to stop and take care of himself. He could tell that Keith wasn't at his best. He looked disheveled, like he needed some good sleep and perhaps a long vacation. The poor kid was under a lot of pressure, and he obviously wasn't good at asking for help. 

Matt sat down opposite of Keith in the hallway. This part of the Garrison was mostly abandoned this time of day, so they probably wouldn't be interrupted. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not expecting Matt to hang around. Matt just grinned at him. "What have you been up to?"

"Training," Keith said with a shrug. 

Matt frowned. "Haven't you been sick? I thought you were supposed to take some time off."

Keith looked almost offended. "I'm fine," he said shortly. 

"No offense, but you don't look it," Matt told him. 

Keith sighed. Matt half expected him to get up and walk away, but he didn't. "I just want to be better," he said, talking to his knees. "I'm supposed to be the leader. But I feel like I haven't been, lately. I took the longest to recover after the robeast attack, and then I went and got sick again. We're supposed to be...like an icon of hope. Not just for Earth, for everyone. We're Voltron. I'm supposed to be leading and I just...." He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. 

Matt wasn't sure what to say, at first. He didn't blame Keith for being stressed out. He would too if he was under that kind of pressure. Matt tried to think about what he would say to Pidge if she was in this situation. 

"Look," Matt said, using his best big-brotherly-advice-giving voice. "I know a lot has happened, and a lot is still happening. But last time I looked, there was a whole Voltron team, not just you. I know, I know," he added hastily, as Keith opened his mouth to protest. "I know, you are the leader, you are responsible. But that doesn't change the fact that you are a _team_ , and all of them love you. From what Katie has told me, you've been a pretty damned good leader this far. I know she really looks up to you. But you can't be a good leader if you run yourself into the ground like this. I know you are impatient, and it's hard. But if you need to rest then rest. If you need to eat, eat. If you need to take a night off and hang out with your friends and be a normal young person for once in your life, do it. Voltron, your team, it isn't going anywhere. But to be a good leader, you need to first take care of yourself."

Matt wasn't sure where the speech had come from, but he had meant every word of it. It was hard for him not to see Keith as the eager kid looking to prove himself to Shiro, even all these years later. And here Keith was, still desperately trying  to prove himself, even though he already had. 

"Come on," Matt said, standing up and offering Keith a hand up. "What do you say we go grab something to eat? I'm starved, and you look like you could eat. We can ask Pidge to join us."

Keith looked at Matt's hand for a moment, and Matt just stood there, waiting. Finally Keith smiled at him, and grabbed Matt's hand. Matt pulled him up and clapped him on the shoulder. 

"You're more than you give yourself credit for," he told Keith. "You're doing a good job."

Matt wasn't sure if Keith would believe him. But he hoped that he would. He didn't like to see him like this, especially after everything he had done and sacrificed. Keith just smiled, and nodded. He looked a little less stressed, at least. Maybe he just needed to be reminded that he was doing okay. "Thanks, Matt," he said. He didn't say much more, but it was enough. 

Matt grinned. He loved being Pidge's big brother, and he would happily be Keith's too, when he needed him.  


	7. prompt 6: Krolia/Sam for Dasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia (loss/memories) and Sam (kind words), the first prompt for Dasha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh my feels :''')

Krolia sat alone, staring absently out the window. It was early, and the sun was just rising over the mountains in the distance. She had a cup of coffee in front of her, and she stirred it slowly, unable to sit still. She was exhausted, and she had remembered coffee being of help from the last time she had been on Earth. Keith was still in the infirmary, but he was doing better, at least. He'd even woken up for a bit, though the doctors had said he would be sleeping quite a lot while he recovered. Krolia had left, only to give Shiro a moment alone with Keith, since she knew he had been worried. She had been worried, too. When Shiro had contacted her and told her that Keith had been injured, Krolia had remembered what it felt like to truly be _afraid_. 

Being with the Blades for so long, Krolia had learned how to shut off her emotions, and ignore them. She'd had to, in order to keep her mind clear and make sure she was able to complete her missions. She'd been living in a war for so long, that nothing had really frightened her anymore. She wasn't afraid of death or injury to herself. She was ready for whatever might happen. Or, at least, she had thought she was ready. 

One thing she had not been ready for was Keith. Nor his father, for that matter. 

Krolia had discovered a different side of herself in the days she had spent here on Earth with her little family. Her heart had opened up, learning what it meant to feel love and hope and pain. And she had felt it all so strongly. She had loved them, so fiercely, and had wanted to protect them so much that she had decided to leave. She had left, and so much had happened. She lad left, and the love of her life had died, leaving her son alone. 

Her heart was heavy, today. The emotions she always tried so hard to push away were there, threatening her. The fear of Keith being injured and unsure of what was happening with him, on top of the memories and the feelings that being back on Earth gave her was enough to weaken her emotional shield. She felt overwhelmed with the memories, overwhelmed with her worry for Keith, overwhelmed with the hole in her heart that remained for the man she had loved. 

Watching the sun rise over these same mountains was nostalgic. Krolia could close her eyes and just picture her infant son, sleeping peacefully, and his father, wrapping his arms around her waist and saying good morning, as she turned on the coffeepot, her heart full with love. But then she opened her eyes. The mountains were the same, but everything else was different. 

She wished he was here, now. She wished he was there to tell her that Keith would be okay. She wished he was there to help her do this parent thing. She had been doing her best, and her relationship with Keith was as strong as it had ever been. But she still wished that his father was there next to her. What if her love alone was not enough? She had barely learned how to be one parent, let alone cover the job of both. 

"Hello."

Krolia started, quickly wiping her eyes and looking around. She recognized the man speaking to her, though she had never actually met him herself. She'd seen him in passing the day before. She knew he was related to Pidge. They had the same eyes, and smile. 

"You're...Keith's mother?" the man asked, cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Yes," Krolia said, her heart warming a bit. _Keith's mother_. "My name is Krolia."

The man held out his hand. Krolia remembered this was a human way of greeting one another, and grabbed his hand and shook it. "Sam Holt," the man said. "Katie's father." He looked at the empty seat at her little table. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," Krolia said, hoping her emotions weren't on her face. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing well, thank you," Sam said with a smile, sitting down. "They are going to hold her for a couple of days so she can rest, but she will be just fine. How is Keith?"

"He's okay," Krolia replied, gripping her cup tightly. "He woke up finally, for a little bit."

Sam's face was soft, understanding. "That's good. He's a tough kid. He'll be all right."

Krolia nodded, looking outside again. "It's been years since I was back on Earth," she told Sam. "The last time I was here, he was just a baby. It wasn't far from here that I met his father. It's strange, being back after all this time."

Sam took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Keith's father was the firefighter, correct? He- he passed away a few years ago?"

Krolia swallowed and nodded. "I didn't even know, until...recently."

She wasn't sure why she was telling him this. They didn't even know each other, after all. She doubted he'd sat down with her to hear all of her sorrows. He probably had enough to deal with on his own, and his own family. 

Sam reached out and grabbed her hand. Krolia looked down, taken by surprise. 

"I'm sorry," he told her, and she looked up at him and blinked. "He was a good man, from what I have heard. I can imagine it must be hard, being back here, especially with your son in the hospital."

Krolia felt her tears threatening to return. She nodded. "It is," she admitted. "I wish he was here with me to help me with this. I'm not...I'm still learning how to be a parent, after all."

Sam chuckled. "That's the thing," he said. "Being a parent is an ongoing learning process. Some things are instinct, and some things you just learn along the way. I'm still learning, myself. But I can see that you love your son. That's what matters. That's all he needs."

 _Love_. It both broke Krolia's heart, and made it feel so full it might burst. She did love her son, and she always had. She'd never stopped loving him, or his father, or those few months she had got to spend here on Earth. 

"I will try to remember that," Krolia said, offering him a smile. 

Sam smiled as well and patted her hand. He stood up, coffee cup in hand. "I must head back and check on my family," he said. "But I will be around, if you ever need someone to talk to. We both have children in this war, after all. That makes us connected, as well."

It was sort of a sad connection. But it was true. Sam also held the same fear in his heart that Krolia did, watching their children stand on the front lines of war. It made her feel a little less alone. They were in this together. 

"Thank you," she told Sam. "Give your daughter my best."

"I will. Give my best to Keith as well."

Krolia watched him go. She looked back at the sunrise after he had left. 

It was quite beautiful, she realized. 

 


	8. prompt 7: Pidge/Krolia for Dasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is feeling lonely and Krolia reaches out to her <3 
> 
> For Dasha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, Ive had a long couple of days aha ^^; <3

Pidge sat alone, overwhelmed by her own feelings.

While waiting for their Lions to charge, she'd been desperately trying to send a signal back to Earth. She'd been so excited at the idea of going home. She hadn't even realized how much her heart had craved it until they decided to head back to Earth. She'd been so focused on finding her father and Matt when she'd left Earth that nothing else had mattered to her. And then, she'd become a part of Voltron. They'd been so busy trying to save the galaxy that she really hadn't even had the time to think about anything, let alone how much she missed her home.

But as soon as it had been decided that they would be heading back to Earth, Pidge's heart had been lit with so much excitement. She missed her home. She missed her family. She wanted to talk to her dad and hear about all the things he'd been working on. She wanted to hug her mother and apologize for leaving. She wanted to remember the familiarity of Earth, and all the little comforts she'd left behind. The food and the coffee and trees and the sky....she just missed _everything_.

No one answered her calls to Earth, though. Not being able to get in contact with her father, as many times has she tried, filled Pidge with so much fear. She knew it could be for any reason. The Lions were low power. There could be some sort of interference. There could be a million different things that didn't include her father being _unable_ to reply. But Pidge had a bad habit over overthinking and worrying about things, and all she could imagine was that something bad had happened. She had already searched the universe in order to find her father and brother and make sure they were safe. She wouldn't be able to handle the thought of something bad happening to them again. 

No one around her seemed to notice that she was freaking out on the inside.  Everyone was distracted, thinking about their trip back to Earth. No one else was picturing all the bad things that might have happened. It made Pidge feel isolated. She wished she had something to distract her, but they were literally stuck with nothing to do. She missed home, she missed her family, and she was tired of having to always worry if the people she loved were safe. She just wanted her father there, to hug her and tell her it would be okay. But he wasn't, and it made her feel so alone. 

Pidge sighed, trying to decide if it was worth it to try and keep broadcasting, or if she could find some way to distract herself until it was time to go. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey." Krolia was there, looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

Pidge blinked, realizing there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them hastily, feeling embarrassed. Krolia sat down next to her. 

"I'm fine," Pidge said, not wanting to look at her. 

Krolia sighed. "You know, I used to be bad at understanding other's emotions. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with them. Being with the Blades, you don't have the luxury of emotion most days. But this time I have spent with Keith has taught me a lot. One thing I have learned about him is that he tends to pull away a bit when something is bothering him. He'll even say those same words. 'I'm fine.'"

Pidge looked at Krolia. She had a small, warm and knowing smile on her face. Pidge didn't know Krolia all that well, but the look on her face made Pidge feel safe, sort of like her own mother would, and the words were spilling out before she could stop them. 

"I just....My father isn't answering," Pidge said, more tears coming. "And I know it's stupid and he's probably fine, but what if he's not? What if something happened? I already lost him once, and not knowing where he was or if he was alive-it was so hard and it drove me crazy, and I don't want to think about it, but I can't help it, because he isn't answering and I need to know he's okay-"

Krolia wrapped her arms around Pidge's shoulders and pulled her close. It startled Pidge enough to cut her rambling off. "I know you are afraid," Krolia said, sounding a bit uncertain. "I know that you have already been through too much. But you cannot give up hope, now. If you keep thinking about all these what if's, you will just drive yourself crazy."

"I know," Pidge sighed, sniffling. "I just....I'm just tired of feeling like I'm going to lose everything. I just want everyone I love to be safe."

"I understand," Krolia said softly. "That's something else I have learned. But that's what you are fighting for, all of you. I have faith now, that there is an end in sight to this battle. Soon, you will no longer need to worry all the time. I know that might not be of much comfort to you in this moment. But that's why you need to stay strong and keep fighting. So you and your family will be safe, and will be free. Its a hard life, fighting this war. It may seem endless and hopeless. But things are changing. The hope is coming alive again. And it's thanks to you, and the others. It's thanks to you all that I was able to have my family back. I believe that you will find your way back to yours, as well."

Krolia's words tugged and Pidges heart, causing even more tears to slide down her face. She didn't even care if it was embarrassing anymore. Krolia's arm around her was too comforting, and Pidge had longed for this kind of comfort, like that of a parent. She rested her head on Krolia's shoulder and let her tears come. Krolia sat there with her, silent yet soothing, until Pidge'd tears finally stopped. 

 

 


	9. prompt 8: Krolia/Keith for Dasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia gets sick and Keith has to take care of her <3  
> Takes place on Earth/post season 7   
> Third prompt for Dasha!

Keith was sitting alone, bored, picking at food he didn't really want to eat. Since he had been discharged from the hospital, he had been given orders to rest until he was completely better. Unfortunately for Keith, the doctors had also mentioned this to people like Shiro and Krolia, so he couldn't even try to get away with anything. They watched him too closely. So he had to just sit around the Garrison and do boring things all day, waiting until he was cleared to start actually working again. Keith was tired of 'resting.' He was not the resting type, and he felt like he was going a bit stir crazy. 

Krolia sat down next to him at the table. He noticed right away she was a bit different than normal. She seemed tired, and when she smiled at him, it seemed almost forced. His mother was always the picture of health, so it was a bit jarring to him. 

"Hey," she said, her voice a bit croaky. 

Keith frowned. "Are you okay?"

She looked confused. "Of course. Why?"

"Well...you look and sound off," he replied. 

Krolia sighed. "I'm not sure. I feel very tired, and my throat feels weird."

Keith raised his eyebrows. "Do you feel achy at all?"

Krolia thought about it. "Yes," she admitted. 

Keith sighed. "I think you're sick, Mom."

"Sick?" she repeated. "I...I never get sick."

"Well, you are on Earth now, with a bunch of humans everywhere that are spreading lots of Earth germs. I guess it was bound to happen." Keith felt a bit awkward. He wanted to make sure that his mother took care of herself; she was here for his sake, after all. But he also wasn't the best at taking care of others. He hated seeing her look so miserable,though. 

"Come on." He stood up. "You should get to bed. You won't feel better if you don't get some sleep."

His mother sighed but didn't argue. She followed him back to the room she'd been staying in. He made her get into bed and under the covers. Although she was tired, she had a somewhat amused expression on her face. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Keith asked, somewhat defensively as he sat down at the edge of the bed. 

"No reason, really," Krolia replied, the smile still on her lips. "It's just...I've never really had anyone put me to bed before."

Keith couldn't help but grin. "Well, I guess this is a bit new for both of us, because I'm not the one who usually puts people to bed. But...I don't want you to feel worse." He felt his cheeks get a bit warm. He loved his mom, and wanted to help her feel better, but it was still a bit awkward for him. "You're only here because of me."

"I'm here because I want to be," she corrected him. 

He smiled. "I'm glad you are here," he told her. 

She reached out and squeezed his hand, making his heart feel full. His mother had done so much for him. Getting to know her had been hard. It had taken him a long time to trust her enough to open up to her. But he was happy that he did. He had felt alone for such a long time. Even when he was with Voltron, he had a hard time feeling like he was really a part of them. It hadn't been until he had met Krolia, and spent two years riding on a Space Whale, that Keith had finally felt his walls start to come down.  

He owed her so much. She had helped him not only learn how to open up, but to trust again. He didn't feel so alone, anymore. 

"I don't know how well human medications would work on you," Keith said apologetically. "I could look into getting you some tea. That might help the throat at least."

"That sounds nice," she said with a small smile. in this 

Keith felt a strange mix of emotions. He felt awkward, for he really wasn't sure of what the right things to do or say in this situation were. He felt a bit worried, because he wasn't used to seeing his mother look so drained. And he also just wanted to do everything he could to make her feel better as quickly as possible. She had been there for him when he'd been stuck in the hospital the past couple weeks, and it would have been a lot harder if she hadn't been there to help him through it. 

"Try to sleep," he told her, standing up. "I'll go see what kind of tea I can find for you. And stay in bed."

She chuckled. "I will."

He smiled. "I love you, Mom."

She smiled back at him. "I love you, too."


	10. prompt 9: Keith/Hunk/Pidge for LadyLienDa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is rescued by Hunk and Pidge after being captured and starved :')
> 
> For LadyLienDa!

Keith had lost track on time. He wasn't sure how many hours or days he'd been locked in the tiny cell, unable to get out. The cell itself was dark, with no lights or windows. It was small as well, with barely enough room to lay down straight on the floor. At first, he had tried. He had repeatedly banged at the walls, yelled, searched for a way to get out. But there had been nothing. No one even paid him any attention.

Eventually, he'd started to get tired. Eventually, he stopped banging and yelling. He hadn't had any food or water since he'd been thrown in the cell. He wondered if perhaps they were trying to push him to his limits, make him desperate or weak enough to get information out of him. But Keith would rather die in that tiny cell, than ever give the Galra information on Voltron or the Blades.

As much as he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect those who he cared for, it didn't mean that his wait for death wasn't excruciating in every possible way.

His knuckles were busted and bruised from the amount of hammering he'd done. His head pounded. His body was becoming weaker and weaker without any food or water, making every movement more painful. But worst of all was the fact that he knew it was hopeless. He'd been stupid and gotten himself caught. It was his own mistakes that had landed him in this cell. No one was going to come and get him out- Kolivan wasn't that stupid to risk more Blade members. Keith was tired and hungry and in pain and most of all, he was angry at himself. He had failed. 

He had failed the Blades, he had failed Voltron, and he had failed himself. 

He curled up on the floor of that dark cell, too weak to even move anymore, unable to hold back the sobs. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there. Time was meaningless, now. But after some time, he heard footsteps. 

So maybe they were finally coming to interrogate him. Keith didn't move from his position on the floor. He wouldn't fight them, but he still would not tell them anything, either. 

The most he could hope for was that it was almost over. 

Voices. He heard voices now, but he couldn't understand them. The next thing he knew, the door was knocked open, blinding him. Keith slammed his eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. What he wasn't expecting at all was gentle hands to touch him, and worried, panicked voices. 

"Keith?"

"Oh my- is he-?"

"Keith, buddy? Can you hear me?"

Keith tried to open his eyes a tiny bit, but the light was still too bright. He recognized the voices, though. He'd thought he'd never hear their voices again.

"Hunk?" Keith tried to say, but his voice was nothing more than an ugly croak.

"He's alive," Hunk said to Pidge. "You're okay, Keith," he said, sounding as if he could cry. "Pidge and I are here, and we'll get you out of here. Do you think you can walk?"

Keith just let out a groan in response. Part of him was wondering if this was some sort of weird hallucination. Were they really here? Was he really going to get out of this? He'd already accepted that it was over. He wasn't sure if his heart could take that sort of hope. 

"We need to hurry, Hunk, we don't have much time," Keith heard Pidge say. "I don't think he's in any condition to walk."

"Right," Hunk agreed. "Hey Keith, I'm gonna carry you out of here okay? Just hang in there, you're gonna be fine."

Keith didn't say anything. He felt Hunk scoop him up in his arms, strong and steady. Keith felt so warm and safe, and after lying on the cold hard ground for so long, he didn't even care if it was hallucination anymore. 

* * *

 

Pidge was extremely tense as they made their way out of the Galra ship, but luckily, they were able to get out without a fight. Pidge had never been more thankful. Not only was she afraid of Keith getting injured in his weakened state, but she wasn't sure she had the mental capacity needed to fight after seeing Keith like that. She was not in the mood to waste any time. Keith had been missing for four days already, and by the looks of things, he hadn't had a real good time those four days. 

They escaped back into the Yellow Lion, Pidge letting the others know that they had successfully gotten Keith out and were headed back to the Castle. Keith hadn't even moved or spoke at all the whole time they were getting off the ship, but now that they were back in the Lion, he was a little more alert. Hunk gently sat Keith down, Pidge kneeling down and pulling Keith into her arms as Hunk took over piloting his Lion. Pidge felt a strange mix of emotions in her heart. Keith had been so distant lately, seeming to care more about his Blade missions than what was going on with Voltron. But it hurt her heart to see him in such a state. He already looked thinner. His hair was a tangled mess, his face was pale and sunken looking. There was dried blood caked on his knuckles, and Pidge could just imagine him trying to break his way out  of that tiny room. 

"Pidge?" he mumbled, his voice cracking. His body sagged against hers, his strength completely gone, his head resting on her shoulder as he blinked slowly. "Is that really you?"

Pidge's throat burned and she felt tears she'd been fighting well up in her eyes. "It's really me," she told him, the gravity of the situation finally starting to come crashing down on her. They had barely made it there in time. He wouldn't have survived much longer.

"Here." Hunk shoved a box of space juice at them. Pidge took it, uncertain if Keith would be able to stomach juice when he was like this. She helped him take a couple small sips, but that was all he could take before breaking out into weak coughs. 

"Just rest now," she told him, rubbing his back as he closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "We'll have you back to the Castle in no time, and you'll be fine."

"I...I thought I was going to die," Keith whispered, his eyes still closed, and Pidge felt her heart break.

"We'd never let that happen," she whispered, holding him close. She tried to pretend that they hadn't come close to being too late.  


	11. prompt 10: Keith/Lance for Glowsquid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith panics but Lance is there to give him kind words <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Just a note: I decided I will be closing prompt requests permanently. I will finish the ones I have already gotten, but I won't be taking any more. I've just been a little unmotivated lately so I don't want to take on any more ^^; 
> 
> There are two more prompts after this! <3
> 
> Also thank you @Callaeidae3 for helping me with this prompt <3

Keith waits outside with the other paladins as Allura ad Coran speak with the leaders of the planet they are on, trying to make another alliance for their Coalition. Keith felt on edge. He had been on edge constantly since Shiro disappeared and he was made makeshift leader of Voltron. He felt lost, not being able to find Shiro or figure out what had happened to him, and he was failing miserably as leader. He just wasn't cut out to be who Shiro had wanted him to be, and he was tired of trying. 

Allura had pulled him aside before they had left for this planet, looking awkward, and had told him not to mention his "heritage" around any of that planet's inhabitants. "I'd just rather avoid conflict," she'd said, with a rather guilty smile. "So it's just better if we don't bring it up."

He hadn't, of course. But he was beginning to feel like everyone knew. Every alien that passed him seemed to gaze too long at him, as though the word "galra" was written clearly on his face. He could feel his anxiety building inside him by the second, building on top of the anxiety that was already there. Shiro was gone-again-Keith was failing as a leader, and now he was going to screw up an alliance with a planet just because he had Galra blood running through his veins. 

"Keith?" Hunk said, sounding concerned. "You okay?"

Keith didn't even think he could open his mouth to respond to him. He could feel the eyes of Pidge, Hunk and Lance on him, waiting to see what he had to say. He was tired of everyone looking at him and expecting things out of him. He couldn't deal with it, anymore. 

He turned away from them and walked away. Well, ran away- he ran as fast as he could, past the curious glances of aliens as he searched for someplace quiet where he could just _breathe_ -

Keith finally came to a stop, near some sort of river that flowed through the town. He gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath, feeling as if he was being crushed by the thoughts in his mind. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be this person. He wasn't right, he wasn't good enough, he was going to fail Shiro, and Voltron, and everything they worked for-

"Keith."

Keith turned around, almost falling over. Lance was there, looking at him with so much concern. Keith hadn't even heard him following. He didn't want Lance to see him like this, as he gasped for breath and tears streamed down his face. This wasn't how a leader was supposed to act. This wasn't how Shiro would act. He tried to move past Lance, but Lance grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. 

"Keith," Lance said, his voice firm. "You have to breathe."

More tears fell from Keith's eyes. He couldn't look Lance in the eye. He felt like he was crumbling on the inside, and he didn't even have the energy to pull out of Lance's grip. 

Lance pulled Keith into his arms, hugging him tightly. Keith didn't deserve to be hugged. He didn't deserve for them to care. They should be embarrassed by him, not comforting him. But Lance wouldn't let go, and Keith felt himself caving, desperately needing the comfort Lance's hug provided. He buried his face into Lances shoulder and cried until there were no tears left in him. It left Keith feeling rather empty and exhausted. 

"Talk to me," Lance said, pulling away, keeping his hands on Keith's shoulders. 

Keith still couldn't look at him. "I can't do this," he whispered. "I can't be a leader. I'm not good enough."

Lance sighed. "I don't think the Black Lion would have chosen you if you weren't good enough," Lance told him. "The only person who doesn't think you are good enough is you, Keith. I don't know why you have it stuck in your head that you are less than you are. But you aren't. You can do this. I know you can. We all do." 

Keith finally brought himself to look at Lance. There was nothing in his eyes that told Keith he was lying. Lance really believed what he said. 

"Why?" Keith whispered. "Why do you think that I can do this?"

Lance chuckled. "Because you always fight for what's right."

Keith blinked. "You think that's enough?"

Lance grinned. "I do. I know I can trust you."

Keith swallowed. He took a deep breath, his breathing calming at last. He couldn't say that he believed Lance's optimism, but it at least did make him feel a little bit better. Lance patted his shoulder. "Come on," he said. "He should head back. Are you going to be okay?"

Keith felt like he was a far way from being okay, but he nodded. He followed Lance back towards where Pidge and Hunk were waiting, holding desperately onto Lance's words as if they were his life force. He could do this.  


	12. prompt 11: Keith/ Shiro for Hime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets injured (post season 7) and is comforted by Shiro <3 
> 
> for Hime!

Shiro heard the collapse before he saw it, but he knew it was bad. 

He had joined Keith on a mission to explore the remnants of Sendak's ship to see what kind of information they could get out of it. He'd actually been quite happy to get back out on a mission with Keith. Now that they were back on Earth, and Shiro was Captain of the Atlas, they didn't have as much time to spend together, let alone do missions together. He'd been happy to join Keith in looking over the ship. It was easy to work with Keith, because they knew each other so well. It was like falling into a familiar, comfortable habit. 

They had split up, that way they could cover more areas of the ship. It had been weeks since it had crash landed on Earth, and they were just getting around to finally checking it out. The ship was definitely not in its best shape, so they were moving cautiously. Shiro had barely been away from Keith for a couple minutes when he felt the ship tremble and heard the groaning of metal and the loud crash that followed it. 

"Keith?!" he called out, turning on his heel and heading toward the direction of the noise, toward the way Keith had gone. 

Keith didn't answer him, and Shiro's stomach churned with worry. It had barely been a few weeks since he pulled Keith's broken body out of the Black Lion, and he really didn't want to have to go through that again ever, let alone so soon-

"Keith!" he called out again, and still nothing. Shiro was walking more quickly, checking rooms, trying to find him. At last he turned a corner, and saw Keith. He was sprawled out on the ground, some large pieces of shrapnel half covering him. Shiro ran, pausing only for a second to make sure nothing else was about to fall. It looked as if the ceiling had caved in on top of him. "Keith," Shiro said in a panicked whisper, trying to get the debris off of him. It was heavy and awkward, but perhaps thanks to the adrenaline coursing through him, Shiro was able to lift it off of Keith. Shiro's heart sank. Keith's helmet was smashed in, blood visible through the cracks. 

Shiro had a moment where he just froze, this fear taking over. _Not again, not now, not so soon, not ever again- it had been bad enough the first time, it couldn't happen again, this was bad-_

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together the best he could. 

First thing first. He called out an order to get a medical unit out to them immediately. He carefully pulled off Keith's helmet. The good news was that Keith was definitely breathing- it helped calm Shiro down a bit more. _Keith was alive._

"Keith, can you hear me?" he asked, but Keith did not stir. Shiro had to bite back his worry, and focus on getting Keith out of there. He cleared away the rest of the debris away from them. He couldn't find any other obvious injuries on Keith's body, and Shiro hoped for the best. 

Once Shiro stopped moving, he felt the worry trying to crash down upon him again. Keith still wasn't coming to, not even making a sound. He reached for Keith's hand, squeezing it. "I'm right here," he said, even though he knew Keith probably couldn't hear him. "You're gonna be okay."

No response. Shiro took a deep breath. It would be too hard to bring the medic team inside the ship. He scooped Keith up in his arms carefully, worried of his injuries. Keith's body hung limply in his arms, and Shiro felt the sting of tears in his eyes. 

* * *

 Keith didn't wake up until several hours later. 

Shiro stayed by his side as much as he could, only being pulled away when they were assessing his injuries. Luckily, Keith's injuries hadn't been as bad as Shiro had feared; their biggest worry right now was his head injury. Shiro hated that he had to be back in the hospital, waiting for Keith to wake up again. Keith had become someone so important to him over the years. He'd watched him grow up, from a stubborn kid who didn't believe in himself to the leader of the most powerful weapon in the universe. Shiro felt a fierce need protect him, but somehow, he kept failing at it. Over and over Keith had had to struggle. Over and over Keith had had to save _him_. Shiro was always just a little too late, it seemed, and now here they were again. He couldn't help the guilt that built up in his chest. 

Finally, after several agonizing hours for Shiro, Keith groaned. Shiro sat up straight, holding his breath. "Keith?" he said gently. "Can you hear me?"

Keith groaned again, his eyelids fluttering. He grimaced, clutching the blanket under his hands. Shiro took Keith's hand in his, letting him know he was there. Keith blinked a couple times, and then closed his eyes again for several moments. Shiro waited, wondering if he had fallen back asleep. The doctors said he might be groggy and confused when he woke up. 

Keith opened his eyes again. "Mom?" he managed to say, his voice cracking, and Shiro felt his throat tighten. They still hadn't gotten ahold of Krolia. She'd left for a mission days ago. 

"Mom?" Keith said again, sounding panicked, and Shiro leaned in so Keith could see him better. 

"Hey," he said, and Keith's eyes found his. "She's not here right now, but you are okay. And I'm here."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "Shiro?" he whispered. 

Shiro smiled, though his eyes were full of unshed tears. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm right here."

Keith's eyes darted around the room, and he was squeezing Shiro's hand tightly. His other hand moved to the bandages on his head, and he winced. Shiro could feel Keith's panic as if it were his own. 

"Hey, look at me," Shiro said firmly, and Keith did, his eyes wide and fearful. "I promise you you are safe. You got hit on your head, so it might feel a little sore. But you are safe back at the Garrison in the infirmary, and I'm right here. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Shiro felt his tears spill over. He would keep Keith safe. He would do everything in his power to keep Keith safe. He wouldn't fail him, again. Keith was his family, and he wouldn't be able to handle losing him after everything they had been through. 

"Shiro...." Keith blinked. "Are you crying?"

Shiro wiped his eyes. "No," he said, though he clearly was. "I'm okay. I just...I want you to know that I'm going to keep you safe, okay? I know I haven't done the best job of that in a long  time, but I promise I'll be better."

Keith seemed to be relaxing a bit. "I always feel safe with you," he told Shiro. 

Shiro chuckled. He feel like he didn't deserve it, to have Keith think so highly of him. But he was glad that he could help Keith feel safe, at least. 

Keith's eyelids were already drooping, the medication and injuries pulling him back into sleep. "Get some rest," Shiro told him. "I'll be right here."

Keith smiled, closing his eyes. "Thank you for being here," he murmured, before sleep overtook him. 

Shiro took a deep breath, still holding Keith's hand in his. "Thank you for not leaving me," he whispered. 

 

 


End file.
